Be Careful What You Wish For
by Emma Sparrow
Summary: When Arthur accidently unleashes a genie from it's lamp and is granted three wishes, serious trouble soon follows...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you all enjoy part one of the story. Not yet sure what the final length will be...maybe three parts in total.**

**M-E-R-L-I-N**

I wish to impress our guest tonight, Arthur." Uther Pendragon was saying to his son as they walked to the vault underneath the castle in which they kept some of the palace's most valuable treasures.

"Yes, father. Though I don't see how us coming down here is to achieve that."

Uther unlocked the door which was flanked either side by a guard and proceeded to step within the chamber, peering around as he went.

Arthur followed closely behind, curious as to what his father was planning.

"Ah!" Uther suddenly exclaimed exuberantly, "Here we are!" he was suddenly bending down looking into a dusty wooden crate, a big triumphant smile upon his face.

Arthur stepped forward to take a look at what was impressing his father so much, but could only see what looked like extremely tarnished lumps of metal, blanketed in yet more thick dust.

"It just looks like a pile of old junk." he said sarcastically, earning a frown from Uther.

"Arthur, there are some fine wares herein, including some of the finest gold candelabras."

"So fine that apparently they had to be hidden down here out of sight." Arthur muttered.

Uther ignored his son's comments and continued speaking as if un-interrupted, "I wish them to be present at the feast. Nothing but the best will do for King Hannavah and his wife, Lady Jayne, and if the evening goes well, I hope to strike such a relation, that we'll ensure peace between our kingdoms for generations to come. I want every detail to be perfect, I'm sure that you can understand that."

"Yes, father," Arthur sighed. He often found a lot of the get-togethers his father organised to be quite boring and tiresome. Though he couldn't deny, even to himself, the importance of keeping up alliances with as many neighbouring kingdoms as possible.

"Have your manservant clean and polish everything here, then take everything to the kitchen so that they can put them out onto the tables in the main hall ready." Uther continued before leaving the chamber.

Arthur bent down and lifted the crate. It was surprisingly heavy and he began to wish that he had brought Merlin down here with him so that he could have burdened him with the load instead. However, it would be made worth his own effort when he would see the look on Merlin's face when he was to find out that he was to get it all polished on the king's orders, quick smart.

**M-E-R-L-I-N**

Merlin had just rushed back from mucking out the stables and had gone straight up to Arthur's chambers, only to be greeted by the sight of all the prince's armour spread atop of the table awaiting his attention.

Sighing, he spread the various pieces onto the table's surface, sat down, and started to rub at the silver surfaces. This was arguably the worst job he had to do, well, apart from mucking out the horse doings.

But as usual. He had no choice but to get on with the task at hand.

After much effort and what seemed like forever in time, he finally finished with the final piece, "Glad that's out of the way for another day." he said out loud to himself throwing his cloth down, only to realise that he was no longer alone.

"Having fun?" Arthur smirked as he walked in.

"Oh yes, "Merlin replied sarcastically, "There is nothing that I enjoy more than polishing heaps of metal."

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that there is more for you here. I wouldn't want to deprive you of further enjoyment." Arthur said with amusement as he marched in, dropping a heavy wood crate onto the floor at his servant's feet.

Dust bellowed up through the air as the rickedy box made contact with the stone beneath it, making Merlin cough.

"What is all of this?" he asked peering into the crate's depths after the dust had finally started to dispersed.

"This, Merlin, is what my father wants polished and ready for tonight's feast. He's hoping that King Havannah will be impressed by a bit of gold on the table, and you have the pleasure of helping it become more visually pleasing."

"I'm honoured." Merlin dead-panned.

"Just make sure that you get it done in time. The kitchen servants will need to get everything onto the tables before the room is needed."

Merlin was only half-listening now, he was busy taking each object carefully out of the box one at a time, looking at each treasure carefully. There were ten gold candelabras in total. Impressive for sure, but they would be a..._royal_ pain to get cleaned up in time.

As Arthur drawled on about why the feast was so important, Merlin took his cloth in hand once more, and began his work.

"Wait..." Arthur was suddenly saying, "You've left something in the crate." he was then leaning over retrieving the object he was speaking of.

"How many more candles could he possibly want?" Merlin asked disheartened, not looking up.

"Hmph." Arthur grunted, "This isn't another candelabra, I'm not actually sure what it is...though it is fancy, I'll give it that."

Merlin finally looked up at the prince to see that he was holding a strange shape. It was a plump vessel with a long spout and a handle which cobwebs were happily clinging to.

"Lets see..." Arthur said as he began to run his hand over the dull-golden surface in attempt to clear some of the neglect of time that had been bestowed upon it. He had to rub vigorously to reveal the surface that hid underneath all of the grime.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. Merlin and Arthur both disappeared within a cloud of white smoke which showered specks of pink and violet into every imaginable direction.

As it started to clear, they became aware that they now had company in the way of a peculiar looking short man who was wearing the strangest attire; baggy golden trousers that sparkled like diamonds in the light that filtered through the window, and a bright purple sash tied around his waist, the end of which touched the floor beneath him. This was accompanied with a matching waistcoat that had huge buttons running down from his collar which appeared to be of a pearl-like quality. And last but not least, he wore upon his feet, bizarre pointed shoes in purple to match the sash.

Merlin stood up and joined Arthur, the both of them continuing to stare in disbelief as the man looked them as curiously, but smiling wildly, his bearded olive face beaming underneath a healthy mass of dark, curly hair.

Suddenly the man took a step closer towards Arthur and bowed in a graceful manner before him, a dramatic flourish of his hand completing the gesture.

"Master," he said as he straightened himself up again, "you have freed me from the confines of my lamp, for which, I am eternally grateful."

Arthur grabbed the handle of his sword, unsheathing the shiny silver blade with a perfectly precise manoeuvre, and quickly pointed it threateningly toward the uninvited guest.

"You are a sorcerer!" the prince exclaimed, "Such practices are strictly forbidden here in Camelot and is punishable by death!" with that, he lurched forward, but within a very instant, the man clicked his fingers on both hands, and vanished into thin air.

Both Arthur and Merlin were left stunned, their eyes frantically searching around the room for a sign of what had become of the man.

Merlin was starting to have a_ very _bad feeling about this.

Arthur, though he could no longer see the strange little man, edged forwards cautiously, fixing his eyes back upon the very air in which they'd last witnessed the man's presence only moments ago.

"You will not be needing such a weapon. It will do no harm to me." a voice suddenly exclaimed from behind prince and servant.

Arthur and Merlin spun on their heels to see that the man had re-appeared at the far wall to the left of the window, a safe distance away from Arthur's sword.

"What is your business here?" Arthur demanded, a hard, cold look upon his face.

"My name is Artemis, and, Master, for freeing me, I am honoured to do you the great duty of granting you three wishes. Anything that your heart should desire will be yours if you should only tell me what it is that you would like."

Again, Artemis bowed, his flair for the dramatic quite obvious.

"Arthur, I don't think that you should..." Merlin started, but stopped when Arthur suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"You want to grant me three wishes?" the prince managed to say between body quaking chortling, "What are you? Some sort of genie?"

Artemis looked amused, "Well that is what you humans prefer as a name for us, yes."

"And you are saying that I can have anything that I want?" Arthur continued, his laughter still not completely tamed.

"Yes, Master. However big or small your need, I would be delighted to provide." Artemis explained, the wide grin almost permanently fixed.

"Arthur, don't listen to him. I don't think it can be that simple." Merlin said, his distrust for the genie growing by the minute.

"Though I hate to say this, Merlin, but you're right." Arthur admitted, his features turning serious again, the amusement finally abated.

"Not to metion that you father would be rather displeased about having a genie in his palace." Merlin added just to further the point.

"Of course," Arthur said thoughtfully, "It would greatly anger him, as it has I."

Artemis didn't look at all perturbed by these words, in actual fact, he remained highly confident and unwavering.

Arthur strode purposefully towards Artemis, sheathing his sword, now knowing its uselessness against such a foe, "I am hearby placing you under arrest. You will be locked within the dungeon to await the king's sentence."

"And I will simply do this." Artemis exclaimed, once again clicking his fingers and disappearing, only to re-appear a few moments later laying atop of Arthur's bed wearing a smug, triumphant look on his face. "So I'm afraid you see, that with my gift, there are no walls or bars that could keep me contained. The only imprisonment possible to give me is to once again trap me within the lamp, but I should tell you, good sirs, many have tried with my fellow kin, but have failed miserably."

Arthur was starting to get extremely irritated, and seeing that the man would indeed be able to easily evade any attempts to capture and hold him, left him unsure of what he should do next. This was truly an opponent who was doing well to outwit him.

"It may also be prudent to inform you of something else," Artemis continued as he let himself sink into Arthur's pillows and cushions, making himself more comfortable then he had a right to be, "I will be bound to you until all three wishes have been granted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur snapped.

"Artemis chuckled, "It means that you will have the pleasure of my company until you decide what you want, otherwise, I will be forever at your side."

Arthur sighed then cursed in exasperation, then rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I think that we should go and talk to Gaius. With his knowledge, he may know what to do about this." Merlin stated helpfully.

"Good idea," Arthur sighed, "I couldn't bare to be around this idiot for much longer. It's bad enough having to put up with you all day, every day."

"Thanks." Merlin scowled trying not to take offence at Arthur's jibes.

"Oh, and you'd better get him some more suitable clothes to wear, he can't be seen with us looking like that." Arthur pointed out.

"Where shall I get some from?" Merlin asked.

"How should I know!" Arthur yelled, rubbing his temple between thumb and forefinger, "Just...just get him some of yours!"

"But..." Merlin started.

"Merlin! Just do it!" Arthur warned.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said reluctantly, acknowledging the order.

**M-E-R-L-I-N**

"Oh dear! Oh deary dear!" Gaius sighed as he paced the length of the chambers that he and Merlin shared looking utterly deflated, casting the occasion suspicious glance at Artemis who had taken it upon himself to explore the room, humming merrily to himself and not at all worried by the current situation that he'd forcefully inflicted upon Arthur. Now that he was wearing Merlin's spare clothing, the genie was at least looking normal.

"Maybe I should just make really small wishes, just to get rid of him," Arthur suggested.

"Yes, if we are careful, what harm can come of it?" Merlin said eagerly, backing his master's idea, though deep down, his gut was telling him that it was an utterly stupid plan.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question!" Gaius snapped, at last stilling himself. "Genies are tricksters! They are not to be trusted, no good could ever come from their granting wishes, even the smallest."

"Why?" Arthur enquired curiously, though he knew he asked such a question against his better judgement.

"Because, Arthur, with each wish comes great consequence. You may think what you are asking for is small and insignificant, but it will lead to complete disaster!" with that, Gaius slapped one of his wrinkled hands down onto the table to amplify his point, "Everything in life has a balance, and all of us have what destiny has meant for us. If one should take more then they are meant to receive, it upsets that balance and will tip everything else up into complete chaos."

Arthur thought Gaius a little dramatic, he was almost making it sound as though the world would end if they proceeded. And surely not even the most powerful sorcerer in the world could hold the ability needed for such a thing to come to pass.

"So if Arthur can't make the wishes, then how do we get rid of him? He said that the only way to imprison him, would be if we could get him back into his lamp." Merlin said.

Gaius sat himself on the bench and leaned his elbows on the surface of the table, "I'm afraid that I do not know the answer to that, Merlin. In fact, I'm quite sure that it has never been done."

Arthur was growing more impatient by the minute, "Well there is one thing that I know for certain, and that is we cannot allow my father to know about him." Arthur said.

"Why would you not want to inform him?" Gaius asked looking genuinely confused at his statement, "I'm sure I do not need to tell you how he will react if he was to find out that you failed to mention such a thing."

"Because," Arthur started, "I was the one who released the genie. He'd be somewhat displeased with me for that much alone. And if he was to discover that Artemis cannot be imprisoned, well, he'd be even more furious!"

"Well it wasn't as if you knew this was going to happen." Merlin said.

"I don't know if that would matter. I'm responsible either way."

Gaius sighed, "Then we need to think of a solution ourselves. And quick."

"The only solution is for Arthur to make his wishes." Artemis said matter-of-factly as he approached the puzzled trio, having finished surveying Gaius's belongings.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Gaius snapped and got to his feet, coming face to face with the genie, frowning angrily at him.

"It is inevitable, old man. None have ever resisted the temptation, the young prince here will be no exception." Artemis chuckled mischievously, "You mark my words, it _will_ happen."

"Never!" Arthur exclaimed, feeling insulted at the mere suggestion that he would even consider such a thing.

"We shall see, Master. We shall see." Artemis smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**M-E-R-L-I-N**

Deciding that the best course of action for now was to carry on as if nothing was wrong so as not to alert Uther to their troubles, Gaius had managed, after a long argument, to convince Artemis to stay with himself and Merlin whilst Arthur was out training the knights. But though he'd agreed to stay put, the genie refused to answer any questions that were asked of him. He was quite determined, it seemed, not to give away any secrets that may lead to his being sent back to his lamp. He had also warned that if Arthur was to make a wish even outside of his presence, that he would still know and be able to grant it.

Gaius kept a close watch on the genie as he and Merlin thumbed through some of his books, trying desperately to find any information that might help them send him back into his lamp where he belonged.

"There must be something in these." Merlin said as he looked through yet another dusty volume.

Gaius sighed as he turned page after page, his eyes immediately gliding over what was written. Suddenly something caught his attention, "Oh no." he said.

"What is it?" Merlin said and leaned across so that he could see what it was that Gaius was sounding so alarmed about.

Gaius pointed to one section of the ancient text, "Here is something interesting, though I'm afraid it doesn't much help us. In fact, it seems things are far worse then we first suspected. It states here that the person who frees a genie will become overpowered with the urge to make his or her wishes, born of an enchantment that takes hold of them from the moment that the genie is free, growing stronger as time goes by."

Merlin had that bad feeling again, "So that means..."

"That Arthur will become consumed by an intense greed to get exactly what he wants." Artemis interrupted from the other side of the table.

Gaius glowered across the table at the genie from over the rims of his glasses, "You'd do well to keep your mouth shut if you knew what was good for you."

"This is bad." Merlin added solemnly.

"Well that all depends on what Arthur chooses to wish for." Artemis chuckled.

"Gaius shook his head in frustration, "I will certainly be glad to see the back of this wretched creature once we discover a way to be rid of him."

"_If_ you can find a way to be rid of me!"

"What if Arthur was to wish him back into the lamp?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Ha! Doesn't work!" Artemis exclaimed with glee.

Merlin met Artemis's eyes, "Not that you would tell us if it would. I think we should try it anyway."

"As much as I hate to say this, Merlin, but he's probably right. If it were that easy then I'd have probably heard or read as much. No, we need to continue looking for another answer."

"But we've almost finished going through all of your books. Where else can we hope to find answers?"

Just then, the door opened, and in marched Arthur in his armour, sweat glistening on his forehead. His whole posture was somehow uncomfortable.

"Gaius, have you managed to find a way for us to deal with my situation?" he asked as he approached the table.

Gaius looked up from his book, "No. I'm afraid not."

Arthur seated himself beside the older man. "I think that something else is wrong." he said quietly.

"Gaius looked at him, "What?"

"I feel a little...strange."

"You're unwell, sire?" Gaius said, transforming into his physician self.

"No. I don't know, it's hard to describe. It's like I feel impatient, and somehow in need to do something incredibly spontaneous."

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a quick worried glance.

"The genie is effecting you, Arthur. The moment that you freed him, you fell under an enchantment which will make it harder for you to keep from making your wishes. It will compel you to do so, in fact. I fear this is what you are starting to feel."

"And it will get worse." Artemis added.

Arthur looked troubled by this new development, "I will not allow that to happen."

"But, Master. Think of all of the things that you could have. No doubt a young man of your standing has worked hard and always put the need of the people of your kingdom first. Is it not time for you to be rewarded for all of your effort and sacrifices?" Artemis said, "More wealth, perhaps? Or a beautiful fair maiden with whom you could share the joy of true love with?"

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled at the genie, then turned to face Arthur once more, "Don't listen to him, Arthur. You can fight this. You must!"

Arthur remained silent for a few moments, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe I do deserve a little something..." he finally said.

"Of course you do, Master." Artemis encouraged.

"No, Arthur! As Merlin has said, you must fight what you are feeling for the sake of us all!" Gaius said.

Arthur looked from Artemis to Gaius, his features suddenly becoming hostile within a very instant, "Are you saying that I do not deserve to be rewarded! I protect all of you! Keep Camelot safe so that you might go about your miserable little lives! And this is what I get in return!"

Gaius and Merlin were startled at Arthur's shift in mood. They had certainly not expected the temptation to take control of the prince quite this soon.

"Arthur, please! You must listen to us!" Gaius pleaded.

"I will do no such thing!" Arthur yelled once more as he got to his feet.

"You must try to think reasonably about this!" Gaius continued as he stood and moved away from the table and took a step towards the prince.

Arthur glared at the physician, his eyes somehow projecting a darkness from within. It was as if he had suddenly become a complete stranger.

"You just have to hold on for a little while longer, we'll find a way to help you!" Gaius said, not giving up in his attempt to persuade Arthur to see sense.

Arthur shook his head in frustration, "Oh Gaius! I really do wish that you'd shut up!"

"Arthur! No!" Merlin started.

But it was already too late.

With a click of his fingers, Artemis said, "Your wish is my command."

Merlin watched in horror as a layer of membrane and skin quickly grew across his friends lips, spreading like a highly infectious fungus until his mouth no longer existed. Gaius was clutching desperately at his face and trying in vain to make sounds, only to have them come out as a muffled cry.

"What have you done?" Merlin shouted at Arthur before rushing to Gaius's aid.

"He was getting on my last nerve." Arthur said callously, "Though I have to admit, it was a bit of a waste. I could have used that wish for something a little more exciting. Oh well, never mind. I have two more."

Merlin guided the wary Gaius back to the table and got him seated. The old man was shaking with the shock of what had just happened and was still surveying the newly formed layer of skin franticly, not yet coming to terms with the fact that there was no longer anything there. Though he now lacked the facial features to create a full expression, his eyes alone showed the fear that he was feeling.

"Ah! It is most unfortunate that he should suffer such a misfortune, but it was the only way to fulfil my Master's desire." Artemis said smugly as he stood at Arthur's side.

"I'll get you you for this!" Merlin promised.

"Be careful, Merlin. You wouldn't want to meet the same fate as your friend there." Artemis joked.

"Luckily for him, he isn't worth using up my second wish. He's just a useless servant." Arthur said, his cruel words slashing through the air like a sharp blade.

It was hard for Merlin to hear Arthur speak in such a way, but he reminded himself that it was only the magic talking, and that his friend was still there underneath somewhere, trapped within the enchantment that consumed him. He was just as much a victim in this as Gaius was. And above all else, he knew that no matter how badly Arthur was acting, or how much worse he was to become, that it was, as usual, up to him to save him. He could only hope that he would be able to restore Gaius's mouth in the process. He couldn't let either of them down.

"Now, I think it's time to have myself a little fun." Arthur exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Merlin bravely approached the prince, "Is what Gaius has suffered not enough to prove that this could only end in disaster? Arthur, I know you, deep down I know you feel this is wrong. I'm your friend, so you have to trust what I am saying."

Arthur looked utterly disgusted, "You are not my friend, Merlin. When will you ever realise that? You mean _nothing_ to me!" he said coldly.

"I refuse to believe that." Merlin said, his voice cracking into almost a whisper.

Arthur closed the small space between them, "You mean nothing, because you _are_ nothing!" he laughed before turning to walk out of the room, Artemis following at his heels like a loyal dog.

Merlin watched as the door slammed behind them, unable to comprehend the change in Arthur's character.

Turning, he made his way back over to Gaius, "I'll find a way to help you, even if it is the last thing that I do."

Gaius leaned over and retrieved his quill from the ink well. On a spare piece of parchment he wrote:

_Help Arthur first. He needs you more than I, Merlin._

"But..." Merlin started, but Gaius shook his head stubbornly and started to write once more;

_Remember your destiny. Go. Now!_

Merlin wrestled with the uneasy feelings that he had about leaving Gaius on his own. He was reluctant to go, but as usual, his friend was right. He knew he had to go after Arthur and Artemis and put a stop to all of this before things got even worse.

"I'll be back soon." the young magician promised sincerely.

Gaius nodded in acknowledgement, and Merlin rushed out of their chambers to begin his work.

**M-E-R-L-I-N**

"You suggested that I might like to meet a fair maiden." Arthur said.

"Yes, Master." Artemis said as the pair walked aimlessly across the courtyard and toward the lower town.

"That does sound like rather a good idea. Of course, I will need to find someone worthy to be at my side when I one day become king. It would take someone of a rather special quality though, I fear."

"If I may, Master. Wishing for the perfect love for a king would deliver just that. She would be all that you could ever dream of in a future wife."

As they had arrived at a secluded spot near to the stables, Arthur stopped for a moment and considered the genie's words, "I admit, there have been times when I have felt rather lonesome."

"But now you do not have to be." Artemis beamed, "Just one simple wish, and here she will be."

A wide smile spread across Arthur's face, "In that case, I wish to meet my perfect love, worthy to be the wife of a king."

Artemis clicked his fingers, "Your wish is my command."

After a few uneventful moments had passed, Arthur grew restless, "Well. Where is she?" he demanded impatiently.

"I believe she is on her way now." Artemis smiled, pointing around the side of the wooden structure into the direction that proceeded them.

Walking through a crowd of busy villagers, Arthur gazed upon the most wondrous sight that his eyes had ever looked upon.

A beautiful lady of the same age as himself was walking through a group of people. Her dark wavy hair rippled around her red cloak as she walked daintily, a pale, perfectly elegant face searching about her as she went.

Arthur was instantly drawn to her, she was truly perfect in every way. It left him breathless with desire.

"Is she to your liking, Master?" Artemis enquired.

"Yes, she is all I could have ever hoped for." Arthur replied, still unable to tear his eyes away from her, "And then some."

"Maybe, Master, you should introduce yourself."

"Of course, yes." Arthur said as he slipped past the side of the stable, and made his way over to her.

As her stepped in front of the beauty, she looked him right in the eye, but at first, Arthur could only see that she was troubled.

"May I be of assistance to you? You look lost." Arthur asked her conversationally.

"Yes, but I...I'm afraid that my dilemma might sound rather silly. You see, I am not really sure how I got here, and for that matter, I do not seem to recall who I am. I have never felt so alone and confused." she explained, her puzzlement clear on face.

"I am sorry to hear that, but do not fear," Arthur told her quite genuinely, "I am the king's son, and I will personally help you to recover your lost memories and make sure that you are well taken care of. You shall not want for anything whilst here in Camelot."

The lady then smiled, thankful of encountering such a helpful and handsome soul, "I thank you in advance, kind sir."

"Please, call me Arthur." he said reaching for her hand, bringing it gently up to his lips to softly kiss.

"I...I am truly grateful." she said when he'd finally released her hand, her eyes firmly locked on his.

"It is my pleasure."

An intense moment was shared between the two of them then, and Arthur could see, much to his delight, that she was as captivated by him, as he was her. It felt as if the world had stopped and that everything in the entire universe was focusing on them.

Arthur had heard stories about love at first sight, but had then thought such things impossible. But here as he stood with this nameless beauty, he knew that it really could happen after all.

"_Arthur?_" a voice suddenly sounded from behind the prince, he turned to see Guinevere trundling through the mud towards him holding a bucket of water. She looked hurt and shocked at what she saw before her. But strangely, he didn't care. Maybe he would have once.

"Gwen." Arthur replied simply, but Gwen shook her head in disgust and quickly headed away from them so fast, that the water came sloshing over the sides of the bucket.

"I fear that you may have broken her heart." his new love observed.

"Nothing would have ever become of her feelings for me. She is just another useless servant."

**M-E-R-L-I-N**

Uther was seated on his throne when he heard the commotion outside. He sat bolt upright as the door to the council chambers flew open, two knights leading a procession of people approached hurriedly, the sounds of their footsteps echoing around the vast room.

As the knights stepped to the side, Uther saw King Hannavah emerge from between his own personal guards and step up to the front.

"Sirus!" Uther exclaimed happily, "it is a pleasure to see you again!"

"As it is, you, Uther."

"I hope that your journey here was pleasant." Uther continued, but Sirus looked deeply troubled, his shoulder length caramel hair falling lank either side of the young man's flustered face. "What...what is it?"

"I am afraid we ran into a problem on our approach to Camelot. My wife, the Lady Jayne, she was taken from me." was the worrying reply.

Uther rose to his feet with urgency, and addressed his men, "Knights! Find Arthur and organise a search party right away. We must find Lady Jayne and bring her to the safety of the citadel immediately."

As some of the knights left to carry out the king's orders, Sirus continued, "Uther, before your men leave the grounds, I feel that I must tell you; I suspect that what has happened may be the work of a sorcerer."

"What has lead you to this conclusion?" Uther asked.

"One moment, we were all upon our horses, and then Lady Jayne...she just vanished without a trace! Such a thing could surely only be made possible by the use of magic."

Uther was utterly furious, "You can be rest assured that we will find the one responsible for this despicable act, and when we do, they will be executed immediately! As you are aware, I have absolutely no tolerance for those who use magic within my kingdom."

"And I am grateful for your help. Hopefully we can reach Lady Jayne before any harm befalls her."

"I am just sorry that you have had to endure such an thing." Uther sighed, "You must tell me if you can think of anything that will help us to find your wife. And perhaps you might describe the Lady Jayne to my knights so that they may recognise her if they are able to discover her whereabouts should she be in a position that she cannot make herself known."

Uther waved a few more of the knights forward so that they might listen to Sirus.

"Of course, anything that will bring about her safe return." Sirus agreed, turning to speak to the knights, "My wife has long brown hair, and when she was last with us, she wore a cloak of red."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
